


[video podfic] i'd like for you and i to go romancing

by ClassicHazel, RhaegalKS



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, M/M, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicHazel/pseuds/ClassicHazel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhaegalKS/pseuds/RhaegalKS
Summary: In which people keep mistaking Crowley and Aziraphale for a couple, and Aziraphale starts to wonder if there might be something to it.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	[video podfic] i'd like for you and i to go romancing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i'd like for you and i to go romancing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055863) by [dollsome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome). 




End file.
